The Art of Arrest
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: Rarity is the Element of Generosity. Why would she do something like this? Everypony has problems, but sometimes it's hard to deal with them. Picture belongs to Kooner-cz. You see what I did there. The Art of Arrest. Ha, song puns. I'm sorry. Sad story. I don't usually do sad stories, but I was bored so yeah.


Everypony knew Rarity. She was pretty and very talented. She was the type of pony that everypony should know. Rarity's best friends: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack, were always there for her and she was always there for them. Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle looked up to her and wanted to be just like her big sister. A lot of ponies were envious of Rarity. Rarity was known to have a great life. A life filled with beauty and adventure. She did things with her friends. Not to mention she was one of the elements of harmony. She was the element of generosity. Life seemed pretty good for the pony that ran the Boutique in Ponyville. Or so it seemed. Rumors always went around. How do the ponies know how Rarity really feels? Answer: They don't.

Sweetie Belle went out with her friends a lot. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom went into the world a lot, because they wanted to find out their special talents and get their cutie marks. Who can blame them? Getting your cutie mark was a big thing in your life.

Rarity was a busy pony, but so were her friends. Her 5 friends had a lot of things to do. Sure, they had to do the whole friendship and harmony thing a lot, but they also had lives and jobs.

So sometimes, Rarity would be all alone. Sweetie Belle would be out, and her friends would be busy. Everypony thought that Rarity would make hundreds and thousands of dresses when she had this free time. That was not always the case. Rarity feels a lot of pressure. Her dresses are expected to be perfect. Very recently, it has been harder for Rarity to both make and sells dresses. It's hard for her to get her hoofs on the necessary materials. Rarity isn't a filly anymore. She has obligations. She has to pay for materials; she has to of course pay taxes.

Rarity is an independent woman. Yes, she asks her friends for help on things sometimes. However, when it comes to living and money, well, that's when Rarity doesn't want to ask for help. This is her job. This is her life. She doesn't want to bother anypony when it comes to problems like this.

So what does Rarity do when Sweetie Belle and her friends are away? She cries. She cries and wishes that life was simpler. She wishes that she could do better.

Today, no one is around. Rarity drags herself to her bedroom and flops down on the bed. She cries. She sobs. She yells, "Why can't I do better? Why must this happen to me? I hate everything!" The poor white pony has makeup streaming down her face along with her tears.

After some time Rarity gets up, cleans her face, and walks outside to the mailbox. She hesitates at first, but then she opens the box. She finds a letter inside. She opens it up and reads it. It's from the town. She reads the letter in her head. It's about how Rarity hasn't been paying her taxes and she has to. Rarity doesn't break. She already knows about this. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have the money to pay her taxes.

She has tried to make more clothes. She has tried to sell more clothes. She has gone to countless towns, even Canterlot. Still though, she got nothing. People underestimated Rarity because she was from Ponyville.

Rarity goes back inside. She thinks about going back on the bed and crying some more, but she doesn't. Rarity dresses in all black. She's even wearing a black mask. She runs out of the Boutique. She sprints down the street. Eventually, she gets to the bank. She walks into the bank slowly. She goes over to the person at the desk.

In a false accent she says, "Give me the money." The mare at the desk is confused. She looks at the pony that is covered from head to toe in all black.

"Excuse me?" The pony questions.

Miss Rarity answers, "You heard me," Rarity pulls out a gun that was shoved into her black pants, "Give me the money!" Rarity says again louder. She points the gun at the mare. She puts up her hands and backs up. Tears trickle down Rarity's face. Rarity hasn't ever done anything like this. She didn't know why she was doing it.

Everyone in the bank froze. Rarity turned around and saw all the faces of the ponies. There were little fillys with tears in their eyes. There were horrified mares and colts. She pointed the gun at all of them. She didn't know what to do.

"No one do anything or I'll shoot," Rarity states as she turns back to the mare at the desk. "Hurry up. I need the money."

The mare gets a bag of money and hands it to the robber. Rarity takes the bag and rushes out. Everyone stops and stares at the pony wearing all black and darting down the road. Thoughts of awful things go through her mind. She knows that police will be after her soon. She runs into an alley and falls to the ground. They might not find her here.

After 10 minutes she starts hearing screaming and a ruckus in the street. She stays quiet and doesn't move a muscle. Soon enough, the noise stops. Rarity breathes again.

About 5 minutes later Rarity hears hoofs clomping in the alley. They found her! She hears whispering. She tucks her head down and hopes that she isn't seen.

A familiar voice says, "There's the robber!" Rarity is confused. That voice. That voice! She looks up and sees her 5 friends. They all have angry expressions plastered on their faces.

"Who are you?" Applejack asks.

"Why did you steal money from the bank?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"Why are you such a meanie?" Fluttershy asks in a soft voice.

Rarity starts to bawl. Her friends hate her. Her friends think she's a criminal. The 5 other ponies all look at each other in confusion. Why is the thief crying?

"Wait a minute," Twilight says. Twilight goes down and takes the mask right off the burglar.

"Rarity!?" All 5 of the ponies yell. They are shocked. Why would their best friend, and the element of generosity, steal? It just didn't make sense.

"It's t-true," Rarity stutters as tears stream down her worn out face, "I-I needed the money."

"Rarity, why?" Twilight requested.

"I can't pay my bills. I can't sell any clothes. I'm depressed. I can't work in these conditions. I hate life! I don't want to live anymore!" Rarity finishes while sobbing.

The 5 ponies feel empathy for the poor sad pony.

Twilight sighs, "I'm sorry Rarity. I know that it's hard, but as a pony that follows the rules it is my duty to turn you in. What you've committed is a crime. You can't go unpunished. I really do hope you understand," Twilight speaks.

Rarity nods. She knows what she did was terrible. She knows that she had to be taken away. She just felt really sad. What was her poor little sister going to think of her? "What about Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asks.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that," Twilight answers.

Soon enough, Rarity gets brought to jail. Rarity doesn't know what to do with her life now. Her sister must hate her. Her friends, well they probably aren't her friends anymore. Now she can't be the element of generosity. There's just no way. Rarity thought some bad things too. In jail she wanted to die. She'd sit in the cell all day and rethink her life. Her life was ruined all because she decided to commit a crime.

But I guess that's the art of arrest.


End file.
